nowhere_boysfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellen O'Donnell (Real World)
|relative=Wikileaks |friend=*Felix Ferne *Viv Lau (Real World) *Mia (Real World) *Sam Conte *Jake Riles *Andy Lau |enemy=*Alice Hartley (Real World) *Restoring Demon |counterpart=*Ellen O'Donnell (Alternate World) *Ellen O'Donnell (Timeline 2) |magic=Yes |element=Water |first= |last= |actor=Darci McDonald |voice actor= }} Ellen O'Donnell, also called Miss O'Donnell, is a goth girl living in the Real World. The girlfriend and neighbor of Felix Ferne, she was previously a student at Bremin High School. Three years after the Nowhere Boys' clash with Tegan, she became a student teacher there who teaches science. She has the magical element of water, which she is able to wield as a power.Nowhere Boys: The Book of Shadows Personality Ellen is a goth, much like Felix — and is likely a goth because of him as her alternate counterpart wasn't a goth without him. She is cold, sarcastic, and in her own words often "unapproachable." However, once joining the Nowhere Boys to rescue Andy Lau she became much more friendly. Biography Walk into the forest During the school trip to the Bremin Ranges National Park, Ellen ranted about how she hates nature and tried to avoid going on the excursion, only to persuaded by Felix — who wanted to cast an Unmaking Spell in the forest — and went on the bus trip sitting with him. Ellen was surprised when she wasn't put in a group with Felix, who had promised he'd switched Mr Bates' notes to put them together. However, in secret, Felix had put himself with the other three boys. At Felix's return, Ellen was glad to be reunited and went to his house to celebrate. He told her that he missed her while he was away, and she said that she missed him too. However Felix affirmed that he meant he "really missed" her. Disappearance of Andy Lau Ellen rejected Andy, who had attempted to win her over, after his experience with the other Ellen and was jealous that Felix is the one who Ellen liked. Andy soon disappeared, due to a magic spell forced on him by Alice Hartley, and the remaining boys were put under suspicion, while Ellen became determined to find out the truth, and teamed up with Mia and Viv to investigate. Eventually Viv uncovered information suggesting Andy's disappearance, and the boys' odd behavior is connected with magic. With this knowledge, Ellen became much more determined to find out the truth from the boys. She managed to catch the boys wheeling away Jake in a wheelbarrow, after being effected by excess earth magic. When the cleansing spell began to work, the boys realised that she is the water element who had influenced the spell earlier. They quickly brought her into close proximity to fix Jake, and Felix promised to reveal all their "secrets" to her. Felix explained that whilst he was lost with Sam, Jake and Andy, he thought about her everyday and that she was important to him before kissing her, starting a relationship. Felix was soon aware that the only way to make her see the truth was to show her, and he had Ellen take Andy and Saskia's place as they cast the Unmaking Spell to take them to the Alternate World. After returning with her manifesting powers, Ellen struggled to control them and created a storm cloud in her bedroom before calling Felix for help. He came and managed to calm her down by teaching her to control her emotions. When Andy finally returned, he explained to Ellen that he was finally okay for her to be with Felix. Skirmish with Tegan TBA A new generation of Nowhere Boys Three years after the battle, Ellen became a student teacher at Bremin High, teaching Nicco Pandelis, Ben Ripley, Jesse Banda, Heath Buckland, and eventually Luke Hamill. Niccolina's learning struggle One day at school, Miss O'Donnell found Niccolina locked in a bathroom stall, struggling to study for a test about the Queens of England. Despite Nicco pushing her teacher to leave her, Ellen pressed that she needed to be easier on herself. Mysterious disappearances On Luke and Sonia Jarra's first day at Bremin High, Principal Bates entered Ellen's classroom with feathers on him, asking about who put chickens in his office. Ellen's memories were later altered in the form of an alternate timeline wherein Miss Jarra was the Principal of the school. Camping in the Bremin Ranges Miss O'Donnell was present as an assistant to Principal Bates in a camping trip to the forest. It was there that she revealed to the Nowhere Gang about her elemental powers, and that she knew the Bremin Four and had a "friend at school" who was into magic. She assisted the gang with casting a Reversal Spell, to undo their truth spell. Four Atridax The gang later went to see Miss O'Donnell about the Atridax — four magical creatures transported from the Empty World in control of Bad Ben. From a special book, she read about them, known as the "Four Pillars of Evil." She issued warnings to the gang, and informed them to capture the four critters before they could do much harm. Despite the gang managing to catch the four Atridax in their school bags and given an entrapment charm, the power of the Atridax took a toll on the four, causing them to be negative. When Jesse got Heath to cast to a ''Lost in the Forest poster he had set up, due to his Atridax making him negative on the idea of the musical, it set the entire school on fire leading to the police to show up. Ellen managed to use her powers softly and get the four to stop being negative while Ben removed the Atridax. However, shortly after Sergeant Roberts arrested Luke for causing the fire, after catching him leaving the scene. Birth of the Mega Demon The gang once again went to see Ellen after Bad Ben caused a Mega Demon egg to form with Nicco's sister Kayla inside of it. Despite attempting to understand, she claimed she had never seen something like it before. Powers and abilities As noticed by Felix, even though Ellen and Andy are both water elements, their powers manifested in different ways. In her case, Ellen was able to generate rain clouds, even when she's indoors. Her powers were related to her emotions, with the rain clouds appearing when she's agitated, and dissipating when she became calm. Later she learnt how to control her power better, and was able to shape the clouds at will, which she used to distract Roland Murphy. Years after she gained the power, Ellen's powers allowed her to generate thunder and lightning, although the power required her focus, she showed great skill in directing it. when the entity possessed her Ellen used her magic to generate water from nowhere to erase the writing of a book containing a strange language. Appearances * * *''Nowhere Boys'' novel * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Nowhere Boys: The Book of Shadows'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Trivia *Ellen's surname "O'Donnell" is revealed in "The New Boy." However, her alternate counterpart's surname was revealed as early as Episode 8. *She seemed to get "nicer" as season two grew on. References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Category:Magic Users Category:Students Category:Original Nowhere Boys